lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
4.12 Die Rückkehr, Teil 1
ist die zwölfte Episode der 4. Staffel von Lost. Die Konfrontation der Überlebenden und der Frachtercrew beginnt. Handlung Am Strand in Daniels Notizbuch]] Die Überlebenden unterhalten sich angeregt darüber was jetzt zu tun ist nachdem das Satellitentelefon aus dem Helikopter geworfen wurde. Jack reicht Daniel das Satellitentelefon, welches auf "Zuhören" steht und sie lauschen einer Unterhaltung aus dem Helikopter. Sie hören Martin Keamy mit Frank Lapidus sprechen. Keamy befiehlt ihm den Helikopter zu landen. Frank meint darauf, dass es immer noch "5 klicks out" seien, aber Keamy fordert ihn auf dennoch zu landen. Er befiehlt seinen Männern: "Sobald wir gelandet sind, marschieren wir zur Orchidee." Jack ist entschlossen dem Helikopter zu folgen, weil er glaubt dies sei das Ticket zur Rettung von allen. Entgegen den Wünschen von Juliet, die ihn nach dessen Appendektomie (Blinddarmentfernung) lieber ruhen sehen würde, fragt er Kate, ob sie mit ihm den Helikopter verfolgen wolle. Jack und Kate rennen in den Dschungel und folgen dem Signal des Satellitentelefons. In der Zwischenzeit blättert Daniel durch sein Notizbuch und sucht eine Seite, die Informationen über die Orchidee enthält und warnt Charlotte, dass sie die Insel so schnell wie möglich verlassen müssen. Im Dschungel im Helikopter gefesselt]] Kate bemerkt, dass Jacks Wunde blutet. Er aber behauptet, dass dies ein üblicher Teil des Heilungsprozesses sei, und sie sich um ihn nicht sorgen bräuchte. Plötzlich ertönt ein Geräusch im Dschungel, woraufhin die beiden ihre Waffen ziehen. Aus dem dichten Gestrüpp erscheint Miles, gefolgt von Sawyer, der Aaron in den Armen hält. Als Kate nach Claire fragt, antwortet Sawyer, dass sie sie im Dschungel verloren hätten und sie selbst nach einem ganzen Tag Suche nicht aufzufinden sei. Desweiteren informiert er sie auch über den Anschlag auf die Baracken der von Keamys Team durchgeführt wurde. Jack möchte trotz allem weiterhin im Dschungel nach der Frachtercrew, die zuvor das Satellitentelefon aus dem Helikopter warf, suchen, und bittet Kate, auf das Baby aufpassen und mit Miles zurück zum Strand zu gehen. Zögernd und widerwillig folgt Sawyer Jack, um ihm bei der Suche zu unterstützen. Die Beiden folgen weiter dem Signal des Satellitentelefons bis sie den Helikopter erreichen, an den Frank mit Handschellen gefesselt ist. und Sayid werden von Richard und den restlichen Anderen gefangen genommen]] Sawyer, der Frank zuvor noch nie begegnet ist, ist anfangs unsicher, doch Jack versichert ihm, dass man Frank vertrauen kann. Die beiden suchen einen Weg Frank von den Handschellen zu befreien, worauf dieser ihnen verspricht, sobald er frei ist, sie von der Insel zu fliegen. Er erklärt ihnen, dass solange die Söldner hier sind, die Insel der letzte Ort sei, an dem sie sein wollen, und die Kahana viel sicherer sei. Außerdem seien die Söldner auf dem Weg zur Orchidee um dort Ben gefangen zu nehmen, und denen, die bei ihm sind, schreckliche Dinge anzutun. Sawyer fällt daraufhin ein, dass Hurley immer noch bei Locke und Ben ist. Sie entscheiden sich, die Insel vorerst noch nicht zu verlassen und laufen weiter in den Dschungel Richtung Orchidee. Nachdem Kate bereits am Strand angekommen ist, geht sie mit Sayid, der mit dem Schlauchboot vom Frachter aus auf die Insel gekommen ist, wieder in den Dschungel, um Jack und Sawyers Spuren zu verfolgen. Auf halbem Weg finden sie eine neue Spur und Sayid ruft nach dem Verfolger, der sich zu erkennen geben soll. Richard Alpert erscheint, worauf Kate und Sayid ihre Waffen auf ihn richten und ihm befehlen stehen zu bleiben. Er bittet sie, sich zu beruhigen und die Waffen herunterzunehmen und geht weiter auf sie zu bis eine große Gruppe der Anderen erscheint und mit ihren Waffen auf Kate und Sayid zielt. Richard entwaffnet die beiden und bringt sie zur Gruppe. Am Strand , Daniel, Sun, Jin und die anderen Überlebenden am Zodiac Boot]] Sayid erreicht das Strandlager und bietet an jeweils sechs Personen zum Frachter zu transportieren. Kate kommt mit Aaron aus dem Dschungel und erzählt Sayid, was es mit dem Helikopter und dem Satellitentelefon auf sich hat. Sayid will ihnen hinterher rennen, um sie vor den Söldnern zu warnen, also bietet Daniel sich an die Leute zum Frachter zu transportieren. Juliet erwähnt, dass Sun schwanger ist und deshalb als erste die Insel verlassen solle. Kate will mit Sayid gehen, um beim Aufspüren von Jack und Sawyer zu helfen und gibt Aaron an Sun weiter. Sayid und Kate machen sich auf den Weg in den Dschungel und Daniel nimmt Sun, Jin, Aaron und drei weitere Überlebende mit auf das Schlauchboot. Am Frachter und Sun entdecken Michael am Frachter]] Daniel kommt mit Jin, Sun, Aaron und den drei weiteren Überlebenden am Schiff an. Desmond hilft ihnen an Bord zu kommen und Daniel fährt zurück um mehr Leute zum Schiff zu bringen. Michael erscheint und informiert Desmond darüber, dass die Maschinen repariert sind worauf Desmond das Deck verlässt. Auf der Brücke bittet Desmond das Crewmitglied Hendricks die Maschinen auszuprobieren, was auch gelingt. Jedoch wie sie es auch probieren, sie können nicht näher zur Insel weil elektromagnetische Interferenzen, welche vom Frachter kommen, sie daran hindern die Riffe zu sehen. Desmond sagt, dass er die Ursache finden und abschalten wird. Jin und Sun reden mit Michael der ihnen seine Situation erklärt. Sun ist überrascht ihn für Ben arbeiten zu sehen, doch er erwidert, dass er nicht für Ben arbeite, sondern nur versucht wieder gut zu machen was er getan hat. Desmond platzt aus dem Schiff heraus und ruft um Hilfe. Michael, Jin und Sun (die Aaron trägt) folgen ihm in einen Raum voll mit Sprengstoff (C4). Jin sagt Sun, dass sie gehen soll worauf sie aufs Deck zurückkehrt. Wanderung zur Orchidee kommuniziert mit den Anderen]] ergibt sich Keamy]] Ben führt John und Hurley durch den Dschungel. Er erklärt, dass falls sie die Insel verschieben müssen, so wie Jacob es John erzählt hat, es dafür nur einen Platz gibt: die Orchidee. Auf dem Weg stoppt Ben bei ein paar Steinen und zieht unter ihnen einen Rucksack hervor. Im Rucksack ist ein Spiegel, eine Dose mit ein paar Keksen von der DHARMA Initiative und ein Fernglas. Locke gibt die Schachtel Hurley, der diese öffnet und anfängt die Kekse aus der Schachtel zu essen. Ben nimmt den Spiegel und benutzt ihn um Licht als Signal zu jemanden auf einem nahe liegenden Felsen zu reflektieren. Die Person auf dem Felsen beantwortet das Signal, indem sie auch Licht reflektiert. Locke nimmt das Fernglas und fragt Ben, was er mit dem Lichtsignal gesagt hat. Ben antwortet, dass es persönlich ist, bevor er Hurley erzählt, dass die Kekse 15 Jahre alt sind. Später erreichen die Drei die Orchidee und finden heraus, dass Keamys Team schon vor ihnen da ist. Ben gibt Locke ganz genaue Anweisungen, was er machen muss sobald er in der Station ist und händigt ihm seinen Teleskopschlagstock aus. Dann geht er aus dem Gebüsch hinaus, dorthin wo Keamys Team ihn sehen kann. Keamy kommt und Ben ergibt sich ihm. Keamy hält Ben eine Sekunde lang eine Waffe an den Kopf, bevor er ihn bewusstlos schlägt. Vorausblende Kate im Flugzeug der Küstenwache]] ]] Zwei Piloten sitzen am Steuer eines Transportflugzeuges. Der Pilot ermahnt seinen Co-Piloten, weil dieser seinen Glücksbringer fest in der Hand hält; der, der den Fuß des Hasen hält, sagt, dass er in Bezug auf die Fracht, welche sie transportieren, extra wachsam sein muss. Karen Decker, eine Vertreterin der Oceanic Airlines sitzt am Notsitz festgeschnallt direkt hinter den Piloten. Die Piloten teilen Decker mit, dass sie sich der Landebahn nähern. Die Oceanic Six sind an Bord eines Transportflugzeuges der US Küstenwache auf dem Weg zu einer militärischen Einrichtung genau im Westen von Honolulu. Karen Decker teilt ihnen mit, dass ihre Familien dort auf sie warten und dass sie nicht mit der Presse sprechen müssen. Doch Jack besteht darauf, dass sie damit einverstanden sind mit der Presse zu sprechen. Die Frau verlässt die Gruppe und Jack sagt den Restlichen der Sechs, dass sie sich an die Geschichte halten und, wenn sie auf eine Frage keine Antwort haben, einfach nichts sagen sollen, und somit die Presse in der Vermutung belassen sollen, sie stünden unter Schock. Sun antwortet ihm, dass sie „tatsächlich“ unter Schock stünden. Die Sechs verlassen das Heck des Transportflugzeuges. Carmen und David Reyes, Mr. und Mrs. Paik und Margo Shephard warten zusammen bereits auf sie. Die drei Familien sind überglücklich sich zu sehen. Sayid und Kate jedoch haben niemand, der sie begrüßt. Hugo eilt zurück, nachdem er seine Mutter zur Begrüßung umarmt hat, und stellt Sayid vor, dem der ganze Ritus der Familienumarmung zu Teil wird. Kate hält das Baby Aaron fest in ihren Händen und sieht sich um, ganz allein. Sayid zeigt eine Karte der Absturzstelle]] begegnet Nadia]] Später gibt Oceanic Airlines eine Pressekonferenz mit den Oceanic Six. Karen Decker präsentiert den Journalisten eine (falsche) Story der Oceanic Six, nämlich dass das Flugzeug ins Wasser stürzte und die Überlebenden es auf die unbewohnte Insel Membata schafften. Dort gab es durch ein Fischerboot, welches durch einem Taifun auf die Insel getrieben wurde, Lebensmittel. Anschließend beantworten die Überlebenden Fragen der Presse. Jack wird gefragt, wie es war, als das Flugzeug auf das Wasser stürzte. Er antwortet, alles wäre so schnell gegangen. Er und wenige andere schafften es zu einer der Türen und blieben über Wasser, in dem sie Schwimmwesten und Sitzkissen benutzten, bis die Strömung sie an Land trug. Kate wird gefragt, wie es sich anfühlte, Aaron auf Membata zu gebären, woraufhin sie antwortete, es sei schrecklich gewesen. Ein Reporter deutet an, dass die Sechs für die Länge der Zeit, während derer sie auf der Insel gefangen waren, außergewöhnlich gesund aussähen. Hurley tut die Frage durch die Gegenfrage ab, ob diese Frage an ihn gerichtet ist und die Reporterin frägt ihn, wie es sein wird, sein Geld zurück zu erhalten. Er antwortet, er wolle es nicht zurück. Eine Koreanische Reporterin stellt Sun eine Frage in koreanisch. Karen Decker fragt nach der Bedeutung und Sun übersetzt: ob Jin einer der Passagiere war, die es aus dem Flugzeug geschafft haben. Sie verneint die Frage, er sei beim Absturz gestorben. Nach der Pressekonferenz sagt Karen Sayid, dass eine Frau draußen wartet und behauptet, ihn zu kennen: Noor Abed Jazeem. Er geht nach draußen, wo er Nadia erblickt. Sie umarmen sich. Sun konfrontiert ihren Vater]] Einige Monate später besucht Sun ihren Vater in seinem Büro, worauf er seinen Assistenten und einen weiteren Mann rausschickt. Sun fragt ob alles in Ordnung ist und Mr. Paik antwortet, dass es geschäftlich ist und sie würde es nicht verstehen. Daraufhin wirft sie ihm vor, dass er Jin gehasst habe und sagt dass er einer der beiden Personen ist, die verantwortlich für seinen Tod seien. Sie offenbart, dass ihr Oceanic Airlines eine erhebliche Abfindung, welches sie zum Erwerb der Mehrheitsbeteiligung an Paik Heavy Industriess genutzt hat. Daraufhin erklärt sie ihrem Vater, dass sobald das Baby da sei, sie einige Pläne habe in welche Wege die Firma in Zukunft einschlagen werde. Hurley enthüllt sein Geburtstagsgeschenk]] Später wird Hurley gezeigt, wie er durch sein Haus läuft, welches leer zu sein scheint. Jedoch schreckt er auf, als er eine Kokosnuss auf dem Boden sieht und beginnt ein Flüstern zu vernehmen. Er greift zu einer kleinen Jesusstatue um sie als Waffe zu gebrauchen und bewegt sich langsam in Richtung der Stimmen. Als er die Tür öffnet, zeigt sich, dass das Geflüster eine große Gruppe an Freunden und Familienmitgliedern ist, welche ihn mit einer Geburtstagsparty überraschen wollten. Seine Mutter schimpft ihn dafür aus, es in Erwägung zu ziehen die Jesusstatue als eine Waffe zu benutzen. Auf der Party sind auch Sayid, Nadia, Kate, und Aaron anwesend. Kate erwähnt dass Jack sich verspätet. Hurleys Vater nimmt Hurley beiseite um ihm sein Geburtstagsgeschenk zu zeigen: den Camaro an dem sie früher gearbeitet hatten. Er erzählt ihm, dass er, als er dachte Hurley sei tot, begann die Arbeit an dem Auto fertig zu stellen, als ein Tribut für seinen Sohn. Hurley und sein Vater steigen ins Auto um eine Spritztour zu unternehmen, aber Hurley bemerkt sofort die Zahlen im Kilometerzähler. Er steigt sofort aus dem Auto und rennt die Straße entlang, weg von der Party. Jack erzählt Jack das seine Halbschwester Claire in Oceanic Flug 815 saß]] Zehn Monate nach dem Absturz hält Jack eine Totenrede beim Begräbnis seines Vaters. Er äußert Gewissensbisse zu haben, weil er seine Leiche nicht dabei hat, um zum Ausdruck zu bringen seinen Vater zu lieben. Nach der Feier nähert sich Carole Littleton ihm. Sie erzählt ihre Geschichte und deckt auf, dass Claire seine Halbschwester ist. Daraufhin geht Carole zu Kate und macht ihr ein Kompliment für Aaron, ohne zu wissen, dass dieser ihr Enkel ist. Wissenswertes Allgemein Cover auf Hurleys Party]] *"Membata," der Name der Insel wo Oceanic behauptet die Sechs gefunden zu haben, ist Indonesisch für "Zweifel" oder "Ungewissheit". *Sawyer bezeichnet die Baracken als "New Otherton", dies ist der Spitzname den die Produzenten diesem Ort gaben. *In der nähe des DJ's auf Hurleys Party ist das Cover einer Geronimo Jackson Schallplatte zu erkennen. *Den Spiegel den Ben benutzt nennt man Heliographhttp://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heliograph_%28Nachrichten%C3%BCbertragung%29, oder Signalspiegelhttp://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Signalspiegel. Sie wurden häufig vom Militär in der frühen hälfte des 20. Jahrhunderts benutzt. Sie sind immer noch in Survival Kits in Flugzeugen für Notfall Signale die beim finden helfen sollen. *Auf Hurleys Überrschungparty sieht man Sayid mit einem Ehering, daraus lässt sich schließen das er und Nadia zu diesem Zeitpunkt schon verheiratet sind. Produktionsnotizen *Claire taucht in dieser Folge nicht auf. *Die Oceanic 6 sind an Bord eines United States Coast Guard (USCG)http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/United_States_Coast_Guard Lockheed HC-130http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lockheed_HC-130 Transport Flugzeugs welches von zwei USCG Lieutenants (O-3) geflogen wird. *Die Lockheed HC-130 Nummer 1717 wurde 1986 von der USCG unter einen US Air Force (USAF) Flugzeug Vertrag genommen http://home.att.net/~jbaugher/coastguardseries.html. *Bevor sie die Nummer 1717 von der USCG bekam, gab die USAF dem Flugzeug die Nummer 0'42'0http://home.att.net/~jbaugher/1986.html, ein weiterer Zusammenhang zu den Zahlen. *Die Oceanic 6 landeten am Kalaeloa Airporthttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Barbers_Point_Naval_Air_Station, dem Zuhause der Coast Guard Air Station (CGAS) Barbers Pointhttp://www.uscg.mil/d14/, was man am Flugzeug und am Tower des FLughafens ablesen kannhttp://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/en/6/68/Kalaeloa_tower.jpg. *Die Pressekonferenz wurde höchstwahrscheinlich in den CGAShttp://www.uscg.mil/History/stations/airsta_barberspoint.html Hangars gehalten. *Einige große Seeschildkröten kann man während dem Dreh am Strend sehen. Da diese Schildkröten unter Naturschutz stehen, kann es sein, das dem Team vor dem Dreh verboten wurde, sie aus dem Bild zu bewegen.http://www.uscg.mil/History/stations/airsta_barberspoint.html *In der "Erweiterten Episode" von wird eine längere Version der Pressekonferenz gezeigt, und der Arabische Reporter aus den Credits stellt Sayid ebenfalls eine Frage. Außerdem erfährt man die Identität der 3 anderen Überlebenden der Oceanic 6 "Lügengeschichte". **Boone (Verstorben in Staffel 1) **Libby (Verstorben in Staffel 2) **Charlie (Verstorben in Staffel 3) Video der erweiterten Pressekonferenz Schnitzer und Anschlussfehler *In der Szene als Jack und Kate auf Sawyer und Miles stoßen sieht man Kate, wie sie mit Jack redet und nur Sawyer im Hintergrund steht. Nachdem Jack kurz zu sehen ist, wie er sich umdreht, springt die Kamera wieder zurück zu Kate, wo Miles plötzlich markant im Hintergrund zu sehen ist. *Die letzten vier Ziffern am Kilometerzähler des Camaros, die "2342" anzeigen, wären beim original 1970-1972 Camaro nicht vorhanden.Alles andere stimmt und so wird angenommen, dass die letzten Ziffern eingefügt wurden, damit alle Zahlen vorkommen. **Im 1970-72 Camaro gab es keinen Tageskilometerzähler. Der wurde erst ab 1984 verbaut. *Ben klappt seinen Teleskopschlagstock ein, bevor er ihn Locke gibt. Er zieht ihn ganz leicht ein. Ein Teleskop mit solcher Leichtigkeit zusammenzuklappen ist nahezu unmöglich, außer es ist schon sehr kaputt, da sich sonst bei jeder Gelegenheit das Rohr zusammenklappen würde. Es gibt auch keine Anzeichen, dass Ben das Teleskop jemals auszieht. In ausgezogenem Zustand würde es nie in eine Tasche passen.Es wird angenommen, dass Ben das Teleskop nur zusammenklappt, um die Dramatik anzukurbeln und damit das Teleskop überhaupt vorkommt, da es später keine Möglichkeit mehr für Ben gäbe, es einzusetzen. Wiederkehrende Themen * Die Oceanic 6 lügen darüber, was während und nach dem Absturz passierte. * Die Oceanic 6 wurden laut der ausgedachten Geschichte am 108. Tag gerettet. Zufällig passiert dies am 8. Januar 2005. * Die Cracker, die Hugo isst, sind laut Ben 15 Jahre alt. * Die Zahlen sind auf Hugo's Tachometer im Auto. ** Sein Vater macht den Zufall dafür verantwortlich. * Kate wird nach ihrer "Schwangerschaft" gefragt * Jin sagt zu Sun "Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich dich von der Insel herunterbekomme" während sie auf dem Floß sind. * Jack findet heraus, dass Claire seine Halbschwester ist. * Bei der Oceanic Pressekonferenz kommt heraus, dass sie an Tag 108 geretten wurden. * Micheal sagt, er möchte sich für seine Taten revanchieren. * Es steht einer Jesusstatue in Hurley's Haus. * Sun's Vater fragt nach ihrer Schwangerschaft. * Ben wird von Keamy's Team gefangen genommen. * Kate und Sayid werden von den Anderen gefangen genommen. * Sawyer nennt Miles "Genghis". * Sawyer spricht Lapidus mit "Shaggy" an. * Der Copilot des Flugzeuges der Küstenwache reibt an einen Hasenfuß. * An Hurley's Autoschlüssel hängt ein Hasenfuss am Schlüsselring. * Die Flugzeugnummer '1717' an der Seite des USCG Flugzeuges ergibt zusammengerechnet die Zahl 16. * Auf Hurley's Feier trägt ein Junge ein Shirt mit der Nummer 42. Kulturelle Referenzen * Hurley's Vater gibt ihm ein Camaro. *''Der Zauberer von Oz'': Der Episodentitel, "There's no place like home," ist ein Zitat von L. Frank Baum's Kinderbuch verfilmung Der Zauberer von Oz. Am Ende des Films spielt die Melodie des Songs und Dorothy murmelt die Worte, damit sie wieder zurück nach Kansas kommt, ähnlich wie das Thema dieser Episode. Literarische Methoden *Der Titel der Episode sagt die Rückkehr der Oceanic 6 voraus, während sie sich mit ihren Gefühlen beschäftigt. *Einer der USCG Piloten reibt an einer weißen Hasenpfote, so wie später in der Episode Hurley. *Hurley, murmelt Erinnerungen an die Insel vor der party. Das zeigt seine Probleme in der Zukunft an. *Claire's Mutter macht Kate Komplimente, wie süß Aaron nicht ist und weiß dabei nicht, dass es ihr Enkel ist. *Sechs der Losties landen am Frachter, wo sie die Sicherheit suchen, nur um zu merken, dass der voller Sprengstoff ist. *Sawyer ruft nach Jack und sagt ihm, er wird nicht "allein sterben". Analyse der Handlungsstränge * Jack und Kate brechen in den Dschungel auf um den Hubschrauber zu verfolgen, später sind es Jack und Sawyer und letztendlich jagen Kate und Sayid ihnen hinterher. * Daniel Faraday wird zum plötzlichen Anführer als er beschließt, während Sayids Abwesenheit den Transport der Überlebenden zum Frachtschiff zu übernehmen. Referenzen zu Episoden *Sawyer sagt Jack das er "nicht alleine sterben wird." * Hurley holt sich Essen von Mr. Cluck's Hühnchenbude vor seiner Überraschungsparty. * Jack erwähnt das Christian dachte, Petrozinien wären nur gut für gratis Alkohol, genau wie Boone. * Ben sagt Locke, dass er den verteckten Lift zur Orchidee nehmen soll, versteckt hinter Athurien, der selben Blume, in der die Erscheinung von Yemi auftaucht . * Einer der USCG Piloten reibt an den Fuß eines weißen Hasen für Glück. * Hugo's Vater gibt ihm den Camaro. * Hugo nimmt eine Jesus Statue auf. * Carole Littleton enthüllt die Wahrheit über Claire. * Das Logo der Orchidee in Faraday's Notizbuch ist das gleiche wie das auf Bens Parka. Offene Fragen Auf der Insel * Was ist die Verwendung der Orchidee? * Wie lautet Bens Plan? * Mit wem kommunizierte Ben mittels Spiegel und wie lautete die Nachricht? * Woher weiß Daniel über die Orchidee? * Aus welchem Grund nimmt Richard Kate und Sayid gefangen? * Warum trugen die Anderen ihre "Ureinwohnerklamotten"? Auf dem Frachter * Wodurch wird das Tiefenmessgerät gestört? * Warum ist der Raum voller Sprengladungen? ** Wer platzierte sie dort? ** Wie zündet man die Ladung? ** Kann Keamy sie mit seiner Vorrichtung fernzünden? Vorausblende * Warum kamen Kates Eltern nicht? * Wie hoch war die Abfindung von Oceanic Airlines? * Welche Pläne verfolgt Sun für Paik Heavy Industries? * Wer ist die zweite Person die für Jins Tod verantwortlich ist? Siehe auch * Bilder der Episode Externe Links *ABC Medianet Press Release (04/28/08): Press Release